Total drama paradise
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Fan made season 6. The new season of total drama is now on a tropical island where the original 36 contestants plus 12 new contestants compete for 2 million dollars. Apps closed.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own total drama except for two OCs of mine I this story.

Chris McLean appears on the deck on a tropical island. "Yo Chris McLean here along with the new season of total drama, since camp Wawanakwa has been lost due to some problems by nature, we decided to have our new location here." said Chris and shows the tropical island.

"We know what you're thinking why a tropical island instead of a crappy place? Well we decided to give our contestants their piece of paradise." said Chris. "48 teens, 47 losers will leave and 1 winner will win 2 million dollars!" said Chris. "So get ready because here is Total... Drama... Paradise!"

**Here's my OC contest for total drama. I will accept 10 OCs I already have my OCs Logan and Dani in this story. So I need 5 boys and 5 girls.**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Stereotype: **

**Backstory:**

**Appearance:**

**Everyday wear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Persnonality: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Who would they be friends with?:**

**Who would they be enemies with?: **

**Fears: **

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Relationship:**

**If yes who do they want in a person?: **

**Other info: **

**Challenge idea?:**

**Audition tape?: (optional)**

**Ok that's the form, so send in your OCs. The due date is in two weeks today. Please review and stay frosty!**


	2. Paradise found

**Hey everyone, Smoke here. I know it's early but I was excited. So here's the winners for TDP.**

**Boys**

**1. Logan James/ the fanboy geek/ me**

**2. William 'Billy' Smith/ the preacher/ Kirbyfan11**

**3. Andrew Davis/ the daredevil/ Rkidd1112**

**4. Jason (Jay) Stephens/ the bodybuilder/ Zak Saturday**

**5. Alexis Nyme/ pretty little backstabber/ Wolfy the Oxymoron**

**6. Ray Stone/ cool guy/ mmess23**

**Girls **

**1. Dani price/ the tomboy/ me**

**2. Stacy Christine Reams/ The Pyromaniacal Cripple/ CyanoticNightmare**

**3. Trinity Marlo/ the artist/ XxxPHANTOMxWOLFxxX**

**4. Skylar Ronni/ the bookworm/ guest**

**5. Sydney Ronni/ the crazy/ guest**

**6. Briar Monroe/ The Intelligent Sweetheart/ Briar 4**

**To those who haven't been picked I'm sorry that your OC didn't make it. Some of them were good, but they had their flaws. So don't get mad please let's get started.**

Episode one: Paradise found.

Chris is standing on the dock of the tropical island. "Welcome back to total drama paradise! Let's meet our original contestants!" said Chris. He hears screaming and sees the 36 contestants landing in the water.

Dakota resurfaced from the water and Zoey gasped. "Dakota, you're back to normal?!" said Zoey.

"I'll explain later." said Dakota.

Then a helicopter shows up and the door opens. "Introducing our 12 new contestants for our total drama paradise!" Chris shouted. A teenage boy with very pale skin and has blond hair that is in a crew cut, wearing a dirty white wife-beater and a pair on dark grey shorts, a gold cross on a small chain around his neck is kicked off the helicopter by chef. "Please welcome Billy!"

"Dear lord please help me land safely." Billy prayed before he hit the water.

Then a African-American with long shiny black hair, grayish-purple eyes, a b-cup sized chest and a thin but very curvy figure with long, lean legs jumps wearing Gray hoodie over a red tank top, army green skinny jeans and sparkly white high top along with her large round glasses jumps off the helicopter. "Biar Monore!" Chris shouted.

"Look out below!" Briar cried out and splashed.

Then a musclear woman, heavily pierced, some scars, top part is misty tribal tattoos and the bottom half are nude women/mermaids in black and white on the right side, the left side, the top half is something similar to 'The Rock' -Dwayne Johnson- tattoo the bottom half is a spider web. She has a knife tattoo on the back of her neck along with Life tattooed on her right knuckle and Dead on the left knuckle. She has short, boy cut messy Pitch black hair with dyed white tips, she has metal left leg. She's wearing a ripped up white tank top with black ripped up shorts with a teal belt and a teal armband around her right arm and black knee high converse.

"Here comes Stacy! With a Y!" Chris shouted.

"I'm gonna kill you?!" Stacy shouted before she hit the water.

"Andrew!" Chris shouted.

A tall, short light brown hair, light skin wearing dark green t-shirt, dark blue shirts, black running shoes jumps out of the helicopter. "Cannonball!" Andrew shouted and splashed in the water. "Whoo!"

"Next up, is bodybuilder Jason!" said Chris.

A powerfully Built. More muscular than DJ. Has visible Eight-pack. His facial features are a combination of both Geoff and Lightning. He has the same chin shape as Lightning, but it is a cleft chin like Geoff's. His nose and mouth are the same shape as Geoff's, but his eyes and ears are the same shape as Lightning's. His eye's are Gray in color. He has Short, Brown Hair. Said Hair is completely combed back. He's wearing a grey t shirt, Red, tight-fitting Shorts (surprisingly stretchy) that reach down to just above the knee and Gray Sandals. "Here goes nothing!" said Jason and jumped into the water.

"And the rest Logan, Dani, Alexis, Ray, Trinity, Skylar and Sydney!" Chris annouced.

A teenage boy with a little bit of muscle build up, jet black hair, wearing a red t shirt with the spider man symbol on it, dark jeans and white running shoes is thrown off the helicopter. "I hate you Chris!" Logan shouted.

A teenage girl with long dirty blonde hair that goes down her shoulders, wearing a red basketball jersey over a white t shirt, blue jeans and white running shoes is falling into the water. "This isn't right!" Dani cried out.

A teenage girl with stomach length strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin with freckles, stands 5'7 wearing sleevless white collared blouse with a black bow tie, jeans, knee length black boots. "I'm too young to die!" Trinity screamed before she hit the water.

Two girls jump out of the plane. One girl has Short blonde bob, black glasses, blue eyes, pale skin, tall, wearing a white fedora, white t-shirt with blue stripes, blue jeans, and black combat boots. The other girl has shirt, tan skin, ice blue eyes, short brunette bob she's wearing Purple t-shirt with a yellow star, black skinny jeans, white converse.

"This is not cool!" Skylar shouted.

"I'm flying!" Sydney shouted before they hit the water.

A tall teenage boy skinny, chocolate colored hair, comes down to his shoulders, and he has green eyes, and his skin is well tanned. He's wearing a red necker cheif, a white tank top, a black plain bracelet on his arm. He has camo shorts and red converse shoes. "Hey Chris! Even heard of a boat!?" Alexis shouted.

Finally a teenage boy tall 6'2 brown skin short dark hair in a low fade haircut. Toned and ripped body and has round hazel eyes. He's wearing a black tank top, cargo shorts, black converse. "Here I am! Rock you like hurricane!" Ray shouted. When Ray hits the waters Logan looks at Duncan.

"I thought you went to prison after blowing up Chris' cottage?" Logan asked.

"I got out due to good behaviour." Duncan answered.

"I hope you found our lord and saviour in your time in the slammer?" Billy asked.

"Shut up Flanders!" Duncan snapped at Billy.

(Flash)

Everyone has arrived on the shore of the island. "Whoa, this place is way better than all those other locations we've been." said Cody.

"Paradise found." said Logan.

"Yeah, plus it has that romantic feeling." said Mike and looks at Zoey.

"Aw Mike you're so sweet." said Zoey.

"Greetings contestants! Welcome to Laopka island!" said Chris.

"And paradise lost." said Scott.

"This is where we'll be having our new season, since our last location has sunk due to nature." said Chris.

"No Chef used a frakimg machine to make the moats." Sierra corrected.

"Anyway, this season will a tropical island theme. So we'll have three teams. Team one will be Anne Maria, Justin, Lightning, Jo, Stacy, Andrew, Harold, DJ, Owen, Izzy, Cameron, Trent, B, Eva, LeShawna, and Dani you're team name is the tricking tikis!" said Chris and threw a banner that has a bright yellow tiki smirking to Dani.

"Sweet." said Dani.

"Team 2 will have Duncan, Scott, Courtney, Gwen, Skylar, Sydney, Brick, Logan, Noah, Dawn, Alexis, Beth, Alejandro, Trinity, Katie and Sadie." said Chris. Katie and Sadie both let a sigh of relief. "You're team name is the maniac macaws!" Chris tossed Logan a banner with a blue macaw with a goofy look.

"Pretty cool." said Logan.

"As for the rest of you, Mike, Zoey, Dakota, Sam, Tyler, Lindsey, Jason, Heather, Briar, Ray, Billy, Geoff, Bridgette, Staci, Cody and Sierra!" Cody eyes widened. "Your team name is the vicious volcanos!" Chris tossed Sam a banner with a red volcano erupting.

"Ok." said Sam unsure about his team name.

"Can we pick someone other than Courtney." Gwen glared at Courtney.

"Gwen I'm sorry for making that list. I was really gonna take you back to the final two. If it wasn't for Mal." said Courtney glaring at Mike.

"Hey he's long gone now!" Mike protested.

"Say it for the challenge! We have a new confessional this season, well it's kinda like the one in Hawaii back on world tour." said Chris pointing to a outhouse.

(Static)

Gwen: (arms crossed) I thought I made it clear that I'm done with this show! (Face changes to happy) But I'm glad Duncan is on my team. Yeah I know we broke up last season but when he got out of prison he came to my house and burned all pictures of Courtney and some stuff. (Sighs happyily) it was like the real Courtney was burning and I got back together with Duncan, it was wonderful.

(Static)

Logan: I'm so stoked that I'm on total drama! But I'm not happy to see Chris. I lost respect for him after Dakota's mutation on revenge of the island.

(Static)

Cody: Great another season with Sierra!

(Static)

"Ok the winners will be staying at the resort until the next challenge. The losing teams will sleep in the suck shacks and the last place team will be sending someone home." said Chris. "Your first challenge is simple, all the girls on each team must do a hola dance."

"Oh that sounds like fun!" said Trinity.

"I'm not doing it." said Stacy crossing her arms.

"I agree with the bionic woman here." said Jo.

"Don't care! All the girls on each team has to do it!" said Chris.

(Flash)

All the girls walk on the stage wearing grass skirts, flower necklaces (I don't know what they're called) and coconut bras. Stacy and Jo didn't like it but they were forced to do it. The tricking tikis girls are on the left side of the stage, the mana I macaws girls are on the centre of the stage, and the vicious volcano girls are on the right side of the side.

Sam and Mike stare at amazement at Zoey and Dakota. The two girls blushed.

(Static)

Dakota: (in her hula outfit) I think Sam loves me in this outfit. But it's great to be back to normal.

(Static)

Sam: man, I'm glad Dakota is back to normal. I mean I like it when she was Dakotazoid, but it was hard to go shopping because they don't have clothes her size, dinner dates because she eats everything and her anger problems. But her old cute self is better.

(Static)

Zoey: (in her hula outfit) now Mike and I are a couple, I can dance for him. (Her eyes widen) Not in a dirty way!

(Static)

"Ok boys your job is to work on the control panel and try to kick the girls on the other teams' off the stage." said Chris.

"Wait is that safe?" Briar asked.

"Maybe. Last team standing wins a advantage in part 2, get set dance!" said Chris.

The girls started dancing, Jo and Stacy are not too thrilled about this. "This sucks." said Stacy.

"I know, but-" Jo was cut off when a spring trap launches Jo off the stage thanks to Brick. Jo lands in the sand face first.

Back on the stage the girls are still dancing, on the vicious volcanos' side, all the guys are working at the panel, well except for Billy who was reading the bible. "Hey Billy! You gotta give us a help here!" Cody replied.

(Static)

Billy: (his arms are crossed) I refuse to use technogly, because it's a intention of the devil. Plus this is not right having women dance for everyone including men. This island needs my help to save them from internal damnation!

(Static)

Billy closes his bible. "I refuse to use this instrument of the devil!" said Billy.

"Look man, we need to win this." said Jason.

"I refuse to do it!" Billy protested.

"Just do it!" Mike exclaimed.

"At least I have my holy water." said Billy he walked over rather panel but he trips over a rock and the holy water splashes on the panel causing it to short circuit. The stage shakes, some of the girls get thrown off, a giant boot swings down and hits Dakota in to the water and crabs attack her.

"Hey guys check it out Dakota has crabs!" Ducnan shouted, then he and the rest of the boys on his team laugh.

Then a trap door opens and Zoey falls in, Trinity gets launched into the air and about to land in the sand, but catches her. "Thanks for saving me." said Trinity.

"No problem." said Logan.

Dawn lands on Noah breaking her fall. "Sorry." said Dawn.

"It's ok." said Noah. "This kind of stuff happens.

When the panel is shut down the only girls are standing are Skylar, Gwen, and Anne Maria. "Looks like the maniac macaws win part one of the challenge." said Chris. The maniac macaws are cheering in victory.

(Flash)

All the girls are back to their normal clothes. "Now the next part of the challenge is to carry your tikis with your team logo to the cabins and hotel. Since the maniac macaws won part one they win a map and compass."

Chris gives Dawn a map and compass. "Sweet!" said Sadie.

"Your challenge starts now!" said Chris. The teams carry their tikis and run.

(Flash)

The maniac macaws are running down the path, Dawn is reading the map while her teammates are carrying the tiki. "We should be close, all we need to do is cross the bridge." said Dawn.

They see the vicious volcanos across the bridge. "Hey Al! I hope you get to go on the flush of shame again! See ya!" said Heather as she cuts the rope bridge and runs off with her team.

"Great, now what do we do?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"I have a idea, we'll ride the tiki down the river!" said Logan.

"He's right, it'll lead us to the finish line!" said Dawn. They put the tiki in the river and the maniac macaws ride it down the river.

(Flash)

The maniac macaws are back on the ground and ran to the hotel. Then tricking tikis came in second, and the vicious volcanos came in last. "Looks like the maniac macaws win!" said Chris. The maniac macaws cheer randomly. "Second place gies to the tricking tikis, and last place goes to the vicious volcanos. "I'll see you tonight at the bonfire."

(Flash)

The vicious volcanos are outside their loser cabin trying to pick who should they vote out. "So who should be voted off?" Geoff asked.

"I think Billy should be voted off, he didn't help out in the challenge. That's not a team player." said Jason.

"It shouldn't be me, I want to let you all to accept our lord and saviour into your lives." said Billy.

"Well I think it should be chatty Kathy!" said Ray.

(Flashback, 2 hours ago)

The vicious volcanos are carrying the tiki through the jungle, while Staci keeps talking about her lies. "My great great great great great grandmother Betty invited grass skirts and coconut brasbefore that people danced naked." said Staci. "And my great great great great grandfather invited tikis before that they were just weird wooden faces!"

Heather is starting to get annoyed by Staci's lies and wants her to shut up.

(End flashback)

"That's gonna be a tough call." said Tyler.

(Flash to nighttime' bonfire ceremony)

The vicious volcanos are sitting on stumps while Chris is standing. "Vicious volcanos welcome to your first elimination ceremony. Instead of marshmallows I'll hand out coconuts. Who ever doesn't receive a coconut cannot come back. Ever!" said Chris.

Everyone gets nervous looks on their faces.

"The first coconut goes to Cody, Geoff, Jason, Heather, Zoey, Mike, Tyler, Lindsey, Sam, Sierra, Ray, Dakota, Briar, and Bridgette." said Chris tossed them a coconut.

"Oh no." said Billy as he sees that he and Staci are the bottom two.

"Billy, you're on the chopping block for not helping your team in the first challenge. Staci you're on the chopping block for not keeping your trap shut!" said Chris. "The final coconut goes to..."

Billy and Staci have nervous looks on their faces. Billy is praying and Staci has her fingers crossed. Chris looks at the final two and makes his decision. "Billy! You're safe for now." said Chris and tossed Billy a coconut.

"Aw! Well I guess it's time for me to be flushed." said Staci.

"Actually we have a new elimination method this season." said Chris.

(Flash)

Chris is standing next a cannon with the vicious volcanos watching. "Behold! The cannon of shame!" Chris exclaimed.

"Is it safe?" Dakota asked.

"Maybe." Chris shrugged.

"Cannons were invited by my-" Before Staci could finish Chris activates the cannon and fires Staci, she screams loud and it fades away.

"One down, fourity seven teens remaining! Who will win, who will be shot out of a cannon?" said Chris. "Find out next time on Total... Drama... Paradise!"

Voting cam

Billy: hm, I will have to pick Staci, her lying will not help her in the game.

(Static)

Briar: I pick Billy, he cost us part of the challenge.

(Static)

Bridgette: I hate to be mean or anything, but Staci! She's so annoying!

(Static)

Cody: I usually vote for Sierra. But Billy of course, he was no help at all.

(Static)

Dakota: I know Billy is the one to blame, but Staci has to go.

(Static)

Geoff: Staci, she doesn't learn to shut up!

(Static)

Heather: Bye bye Staci!

(Static)

Jason: Billy. He's not a team player.

(Static)

Lindsey: um Lacey.

(Static)

Mike: Billy, all he did is read his bible.

(Static)

Ray: Staci, no questions asked.

(Static)

Sam: (playing a video game on his game guy) I pick Staci because she's still annoying.

(Static)

Sierra: hm. I pick Billy, I was hoping my Codykins would find me hot in a grass skirt and a coconut bra.

(static)

Staci: I vote for billy.

(Static)

Tyler: Staci, because no one wants to here what her ancestors done!

(Static)

Zoey: Sorry Staci, but you're gonna let us down.

(Static)

**Remaining players**

**Tricking tikis: Anne Maria, Justin, Lightning, Jo, Stacy, Andrew, Harold, DJ, Owen, Izzy, Cameron, Trent, B, Eva, LeShawna, and Dani.**

**Maniac Macaws: Duncan, Scott, Courtney, Gwen, Skylar, Sydney, Brick, Logan, Noah, Dawn, Alexis, Beth, Alejandro, Trinity, Katie and Sadie.**

**Vicious volcanos: Mike, Zoey, Dakota, Sam, Tyler, Lindsey, Jason, Heather, Briar, Ray, Billy, Geoff, Bridgette, Cody and Sierra.**

**Eliminated**

**48. Staci**

**Well that was the first chapter so stay tuned for the next one soon. So please review and stay frosty.**


	3. You can't handle the truth or dare

**Hey readers welcome back to Total drama paradise. **

**To answer your question Dr. Robot yes this has Nawn in this story and I know what Nawn is. I prefer Nawn over Dott. Sorry Dott fans. But please don't get mad at me, because I think pairing up a hero and villain is just wrong. Btw **

**Anyway let's get down to the story.**

(Recap)

"Last time on total drama paradise! I brought back 36 contestants along with 12 new faces on a tropical island. The girls showed us their moves in the hula dance challenge. Billy spilled his holy water on the control panel and it went crazy. In the end the vicious volcanos lost, and it was Staci that got eliminated." said Chris.

Chris is standing on the dock. "Will the vicious volcanos win or lose another player, who will be shot out of a cannon? Find out now on Total... Drama... Paradise!" Chris shouted.

(Theme song and ends)

In the 2nd loser girl loser cabin, Dakota is sleeping until someone takes a photo of her, she screams and falls off the bed. "What the hell?" Dakota exclaimed, she took her blindfold off and see Sierra on her smartphone typing.

"Hey Dakota! I'm updating your sleeping gallery." said Sierra.

(Static)

Dakota: (in her sleepwear) What do I think of Sierra? She has more nuts then crunchy peanut butter.

(Static)

"What's going on?" Zoey woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sierra took a picture of me when I'm sleeping!" said Dakota.

"Yeah she'll do that." said Heather. "You get use to it."

"Well we need to win the next challenge!" said Dakota. "I can't take another night in here!"

(Flash)

In the hotel resort Dawn, Logan and Scott are having breakfast in the dinning hall. "Man, I miss rich people food." said Scott.

Duncan sat next to Scott and pancakes wear served to him. "Way better than prison food." said Duncan.

Then Noah enters the dinning hall. "Morning Noah, I saved you a spot next to me and Logan." said Dawn.

"Um thanks." Noah replied.

(Static)

Noah: (his arms are crossed) what's up with Dawn? She's being nice to me. It's kinda weird, and I know weird and her name is Izzy.

(Static)

Dawn: I kinda have a crush on Noah, he's smart, funny and kinda cute. (Blushes and snaps out of it) Even those he's sarcastic sometimes, but he's a great guy.

(Static)

Then the speaker gets some feedback. "Listen up islanders, it's challenge time! Get your butts down to the auditorium stat!" said Chris over the P.A speaker

(Flash)

At the auditorium the teams sat at the bleachers three for each team. "Hey Trinity, I saved you a spot." said Logan.

"Merci Logan." said Trinity and sat next to Logan.

"You're welcome like your nair." Logan replied leaving Trinity confused.

(Static)

Logan: (face palms) idoit! Ok I have a hard time talking to girls, pretty faces make me shy, along with her long hair, the way she talks and stuff.

(Static)

Trinity: that was awkward.

(Static)

"Um, I'll get back to you on that." said Trinity.

Sam and Dakota were watching Logan and Trinity from their bleachers. "Remember how you try to flirt with me?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, that was before you were kicked off, but I voted for Scott for stalling." said Sam.

"I know you did." said Dakota.

Then Chris walks on stage. "Morning islanders! Today's challenge is combination of the getting to know you challenge from season 4 and the dare challenge from season 1." said Chris.

"So it's truth or dare?" Jo asked unimpressed.

"Yes, thanks for ruining it Jo!" Chris replied sarcastically.

(Static)

Stacy: (her arms are crossed) that's not creative.

(Static)

B: (holds a dry eraseboard with a drawing of himself in the cannon)

(Static)

"Here are the rules. The wheel will select a member on each team, the T will stand for truth and D will stand for dare. There are 4 ways you can get eliminated from the game. 1. You refuse to tell the truth. 2. You lie. 3. You refuse to do the dare, and finally you fail the dare." Chris explained. "But you can also enflit the truth or dare to another player on the team."

"Sounds easy!" Own exclaimed.

"Trust me Owen it'll be hard meet Clucky, the lie detecting chicken, former CIA." said Chris with a chicken by his side. "Now let's start the game. We'll start off with the vicious volcanos!"

The automatic wheel spins and lands on Zoey and a T. "Zoey, you got the truth!" said Chris. "Who do you hate the most on this show?"

"Easy, Anne Maria." Zoey answered. Clucky nods that Zoey is telling the truth.

"The feeling is mutal red!" Anne Maria hissed at the indie chick.

"Now let's move on to the tricking tikis!" The automatic wheel spins and lands on Trent and a dare. "Trent, your dare is to put this rat down your pants for a full minute."

"I'll do it." said Trent. Chef Hatchet walks in with a rat in the cage. "Um, does that thing have rabies?"

"I don't know but if foam comes out your mouth just go to the medic tent." Chris answered.

Chef opens the rat cage and the rat goes into Trent's pants. Trent keeps his cool until 15 seconds in Trent starts panicking and the rat exits Trent's pants. "That was 30 seconds, you're out Trent! But better head straight to the medic tent of get tested for rabies." said Chris. Trent walks away.

(Static)

Jo: well guitar loser is out.

(Static)

The automatic wheel spins and lands on Scott and dare. "Scott! Your dare is to drink this whole pitcher of blended Chinese food!" said Chris. Chef puts orange chicken, egg rolls, noodles, rice and sweet and sour soup in a blender and blended the food. Then gave the blended Chinese food to Scott.

(Static)

Scott: pfft! I used to eating gruel and road kill! This is nothing!

(Static)

Scott grabs the pitcher and starts chugging the blended Chinese food and finished it. "Is that all you got Chris?" Scott asked smirking.

"There's more to come Scott." said Chris and went back to the automatic wheel. The wheel lands on Jason and a truth.

"Go ahead Chris, ask me anything!" said Jason

"Jay what is your worst fear?" Chris asked.

"Being crushed by elephants." said Jason. Clucky nods that says that Jason is telling the truth.

The automatic wheel spins and lands on Owen and truth. "Owen is it true that you ate all the crab cakes back at the playa de losers?" Chris asked.

"Don't be silly, no I didn't." said Owen. Clucky squeaks and pecks Owen's face. Owen screams in pain. "I'm sorry I did it, I ate all the crab cakes!"

"Well at least you told the truth, but you're out." said Chris.

(Static)

Dani: another one bites to dust.

(Static)

Stacy: I hate Owen and Trent. One of them are going home.

(Static)

The automatic wheel spins and lands on Courtney and a dare. "Courtney your dare is to go into the outhouse of mystery." said Chris.

"Piece of cake." said Courtney and enters the outhouse. Chris snickers and presses a button. The outhouse launches and Courtney screams at the top of her lungs, the outhouse was connected to two ropes on each side and gave back on the ground. Courtney comes out of the outhouse covered in green jello.

(Static)

Duncan: (about to say something but bursts into laugher)

(Static)

Gwen: oh man this is too funny! (Laughing hard)

(Static)

Beth: I love it when bad things happen to bad people.

(Static)

Scott: if anyone finds that funny, I'll find you and beat you up!

(Static)

A montage starts of dares, Duncan had to dodge flying bowling balls until a bowling ball hits him the nuts. Dakota is trying her best to hold down the hot sauce she drinked but failed. Eva beats up Fang and threw him back in the water. Mike is trying to keep his balence while dodging dodgeballs. Dawn is acting like a dog and begs for a bone. Skylar is walking through a field of rakes while wearing a blindfold and gets hit by the rakes. Sam is wearing a chicken hat acting like a chicken and eats the feed off the ground. Briar is shot out of a cannon into a pile of garbage.

(Flash)

"Ok we're down to our final three. Dawn for the maniac macaws. Stacy for the tricking tikis, and Mike for the vicious volcanos!" said Chris. "Ok here's the final dare. All three of you will be doing log rolling, last one standing wins." said Chris.

Dawn, Stacy and Mike are on the log and start rolling. Dawn and Mike are trying to keep their balence on the log and Stacy is doing just fine. Mike is maintaining his speed along with Dawn. Stacy is doing her best to keep her speed and then she trips and falls in the water.

"Stacy is out! Who will win Dawn or Mike?" Chris asked. Dawn starts to lose her footing and falls in the water. "The vicious volcanos win!" Chris shouted. The vicious volcanos cheer and Dakota's eyes are filled with tears.

"Are you ok Dakota?" Zoey asked.

"Tears of joy." Dakota replied.

"Second place goes to the maniac macaws and last place goes to the tricking tikis." said Chris. "See you at the elimination ceremony."

(Bonfire ceremony)

The tricking tikis are sitting on logs while Chris walks in with 15 coconuts. "I got 16 tikis and 15 coconuts, the person who doesn't get a coconut will ride the cannon of shame." said Chris.

Trent and B gulped and looked nervous. "The following players are safe B, Lightning, Izzy, Cameron, Justin, Harold, Dani, Anne Maria, Eva, Stacy, LeShawna. Andrew, DJ, Jo you're safe." said Chris and handed them a coconut. "Then he turned to Owen and Trent. "You two are on the chopping block for losing on the first try."

"The crab cakes were delious!" Owen cried out.

"The final coconut goes to" Trent and Owen give each other nervous looks and Owen started sweating a bra. "Trent!" Chris tossed Trent a coconut.

"Wait that means I'm out!?" Owen exclaimed.

"Sorry big O, but your team has spoken." said Chris.

(Cannon of shame)

Owen was loaded in the cannon of shame. "I can't believe I got voted out." said Owen.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Um yes-" Before Owen could finish he shot out of the cannon. "Ow! My kiwis!" Owen shouted.

"Well we may have lost our fan favourite but we can survive! Who will be shot out of the cannon of shame? Will Logan try and talk to Trinity? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Paradise!" said Chris.

Voting cam

(Static)

Andrew: I pick Trent, he screamed like a girl.

(Static)

Anne Maria: I pick Owen he's a pig!

(Static)

B: (holds a picture of Owen)

(Static)

Cameron: I pick Jo. I don't want our team to suffer.

(Static)

Dani: Sorry Owen, but you leave me no choice.

(Static)

DJ: Jo I don't like her.

(Static)

Eva: Owen he'll slow us down!

(Static)

Harold: Trent, of course.

(Static)

Izzy: Owen! I'm still mad at him for breaking up with me in season 3.

(Static)

Jo: Owen he'll slow us down.

(Static)

Justin: I pick Trent he could go 9 crazy again.

(Static)

Lightning: lighting wants Owen in the cannon!

(Static)

LeShawna: I pick Jo. She's a pushover like Heather.

(Static)

Stacy: Owen he'll slow us down.

(Static)

**Eliminated: Staci, Owen**

**Remaining teams**

**Tricking tikis: Anne Maria, Justin, Lightning, Jo, Stacy, Andrew, Harold, DJ, Izzy, Cameron, Trent, B, Eva, LeShawna, and Dani.**

**Maniac Macaws: Duncan, Scott, Courtney, Gwen, Skylar, Sydney, Brick, Logan, Noah, Dawn, Alexis, Beth, Alejandro, Trinity, Katie and Sadie.**

**Vicious volcanos: Mike, Zoey, Dakota, Sam, Tyler, Lindsey, Jason, Heather, Briar, Ray, Billy, Geoff, Bridgette, Cody and Sierra.**

**Please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Beach Olympics

**Hello everyone here's the new epsode of total drama paradise. I would like to do some review replies.**

**Agent BM: I'm glad you like the chapter.**

**XxxPHANTOMxWOLFxxX: I like the couple name for our OCs.**

**Zak Saturday: glad you like the chapter.**

**Rkidd112: I'm sorry but there wasn't activity in the last chapter but I'll make it up to you in this chapter.**

**CyanoticNightmare: Yeah it is hard, but your OC is safe for now.**

**mmess23: thanks.**

**Dr. Robot: no problem, buddy!**

(Recap)

"Last time on total drama paradise! The teams played a game of truth or dare. Some dares were funny, some were painful, some were disgusting same with the truths. Logan tried to talk to Trinity but it was a epic fail. In the end we had to say good bye to our good friend Owen." said Chris.

Chris is standing on the dock. "46 contestants remain. Who will be voted off?" Chris dodges a chair being thrown at him. "Will Stacy calm down? Will Logan manage to talk to Trinity? Find out now on Total... Drama... Paradise!"

(Theme song)

The girls of the maniac macaws are in the girl loser cabin and in their sleepwear. "I can't believe we lost." said Courtney.

"Yeah but at least none of us are going home." said Trinity putting her black robe over her maroon night gown.

"Agree, but if we did lose, I pick Scott." said Dawn meditating.

"You would pick my boyfriend to be voted off?!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yes because he's a vile, dirty, challenge throwing, animal hating jerk!" Dawn exclaimed. "He framed me for stealing people's stuff, and got me voted off!" Dawn yelled.

Meanwhile on the boys side of the loser cabin they boys are hearing Dawn and Courtney argue about Scott. "Hear that guys?" said Scott in his sleepwear along with the rest of the guys.

"That's two girls arguing." Alexis sarcastically replied.

"I know about me." The guys glare at Scott. "If you ignore Dawn's hateful comments it's kinda flattering." Scott replied.

(Static)

Dawn: (arms crossed and angry) I don't know what Courtney sees in Scott, but she's as blind as a bat!

(Static)

Courtney: The wicked witch of the west has to go!

(Static)

At the resort Sierra is on her bed in her pjs looking at her smartphone. She looks at her smartphone and moves around on her bed. "Um what are you doing?" Briar asked pulling her red tank top on.

"Trying to think of a pairing name for Logan and Trinity." Sierra answered.

Then Dakota and Zoey walks in wearing robes and lies on their beds. "Best spa day ever." said Zoey.

"You said it, buh-fuh-fuh." said Dakota and the two girls giggled.

Meanwhile in the boys' room in the resort, Ray is trying to sleep but the girls' giggles are keeping him up. "Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Ray exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Ray?" Cody asked.

"They're fangirling in the other room. It's a pain in the ass." said Ray.

"Just let Dakota and Zoey be." said Sam playing on his gameguy.

"Whatever." said Ray and went back to sleep.

(Flash)

The next morning everyone is sound asleep, until Chris takes out a airhorn and a megaphone. Then used it to wake up the contestants. The contestants were startled by their rude wake up call and they exit they're cabins still in their sleepwear. "Morning, islanders!" said Chris.

"Why did you wake us?" Scott asked annoyed.

"That's easy, it's challenge time!" Chris annouced and everyone got annoyed by that statement.

"Can we at least have breakfast first?" Trent suggested.

"And some rest." said Dakota taking her sleepmask off revealing the bags under her eyes.

"You can eat and sleep after the challenge. Today's challenge is something I like to call the beach Olympics!" Chris annouced. "Now get dressed in your swimwear and get your butts down to the beach.

(Flash)

The teams are in the beach in their swimwear, except for Eva her normal attire is her swimwear. Logan is wearing green swimtrunks, Billy is wearing black swimtrunks, Alexis is wearing Camo board shorts, shirtless, Trinity is wearing a light pink two piece with white spots, Andrew is wearing blue swim trunks and a black rash shirt with a shark on it. Jason is wearing red swim briefs. Skylar is wearing a two piece bikini, white with blue stripes.

Sydney is wearing a Purple one piece with a yellow star on right shoulder. Briar is wearing a army green one-piece with red trim and printed with white stars. Ray is wearing black and white checkered swimming trunks. Dani is wearing a dark blue one piece. Stacy is wearing a black tube top bikini and black swim shorts.

Dakota looks at Stacy and sees her bionic leg. "What are you looking at Barbie!?" Stacy hissed.

"Uh, nothing!" Dakota replied.

(Static)

Dakota: (in her swimwear) It was like a car crash. I couldn't look away.

(Static)

"Dakota are you ok?" Sam asked his girlfriend.

"I'm fine Sam." said Dakota.

Jo went up to Cameron and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look Bubbleboy, some of the games are gonna be tough. I mean some of the challenges are physical." said Jo.

"Why are you telling me this? You only care about yourself." said Cameron.

"I'm just saying." said Jo.

"Attention islanders! The games are about to begin! Our first game will be the tug of war. But since they're three teams it's gonna be a three way tug a war." said Chris.

(Flash)

All three teams are ready to start the game, there are three ropes attract to a triangle over some mud. Chris sounds the blowhorn and the teams start pulling on the ropes until the tricking tikis pulled their rope and caused the other teams to fall in the mud.

"The tricking tikis win this game!" said Chris.

"Ew! It's in my hair!" Dakota cried out.

"Quit your bitching!" Courtney replied.

(Flash)

Sam, Dawn and B are in the watermelon eating contest, they have to eat half a watermelon with their hands behind their backs. Sam finishes first, B finishes second and Dawn finishes last. Dakota walks up to Sam and kisses him on the cheek, and Sam falls on his back.

(Flash)

Cameron and Dani make the best sandcastle they made, while Duncan and Courtney's was basically well wasn't good, the tower was broken. "Nice one princess!" Duncan replied in sarcasm.

"Oh shut up!" Courtney hissed at Duncan.

Sierra makes a sand Cody instead of a sandcastle. "Hello sand Cody." said Sierra.

Cody face palmed while the rest of the contestants laugh. "Sierra." Cody muttered.

(Flash)

A volleyball is served by Skylar, the ball is hit by Jo and it goes back to Sydney. Sydney hits the ball, Mike slams the ball, Skylar hits the ball to the tricking tikis' side, Briar misses the ball. Skylar and Sydney high five each other. Briar sighs violently and storms off.

(Flash)

"Alright our final event will be our winner takes all, surfing!" said Chris

(Static)

Bridgette: yes! Time to show them what I'm made of!

(Static)

Andrew: hm, surfing? I'll give it a shot, I do awesome stunts.

(Static)

"Here are the rules, last one hanging ten wins. Now I need one person on each team." said Chris.

"I'll do it!" Bridgette said.

"Same here!" said Andrew.

"Bring on the waves!" Sydney exclaimed.

(Flash)

Bridgette, Andrew and Sydney are on surfboards, then a wave shows up and the three pop up their surf boards. Bridgette is surfing like a pro, Andrew is keeping his balence on the board. Sydney is break dancing on the surfboard. "Whoa, check that out!" Sam pointed out.

(Static)

Skylar: Sydney is nuts and crazy. But hey she's my sister.

(Static)

Sydney is doing a handstand on her surfboard. Bridgette gasped then she sees Sydney on the top of the wave. "I'm the queen if the wave! Bow before me!" Sydney shouted.

Andrew glares at Sydney. "There's no way, I'm losing to girl!" He said. Andrew does a one handstand but he slips and knocks Bridgette off her surfboard. Andrew and Bridgette were washed up on the shore while Sydney came back on the beach on her board.

"Looks like the maniac macaws win! Second place gies the tricking tikis and last place the vicious volcanos. I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony." said Chris.

(Flash)

Alexis walks up to Scott and Courtney on the beach. "Hey lovebirds, what's up?" said Alexis.

"Um we're on a date, dude." said Scott.

"Hear me out first. You two are the best. Smart, cunning and have good skills. So I was thinking we can form alliance? Are you in or out?" Alexis asked.

"Sure, what about you babe?" Scott asked.

"What do I got to lose." Courtney replied.

(Static)

Scott: Alexis won't see it coming.

(Static)

Courtney: (rubs her hands together) Look out Alexis, this C.I.T has something planned.

(Static)

The vicious volcanos are at the bonfire ceremony. "Ok you know the rules, who doesn't get a coconut is out. The following players are safe Mike, Cody, Geoff, Jason, Ray, Billy, Heather, Zoey, Dakota, Ray, Lindsey, Tyler, and Briar." said Chris.

Bridgette and Sierra are the bottom two. "Sierra and Bridgette you're both on the chopping block for losing the challenge and the sand Cody. The final coconut goes to." Bridgette gets nervous, Sierra has her fingers crossed. "Sierra." Chris tossed the coconut to Sierra.

"Wait that means, Bridgette's out." said Geoff.

"I'll miss you Geoff." said Bridgette.

"No I'll take her!" Geoff suggested.

"No can do Geoff, what's done is done." said Chris.

(Cannon of shame)

"Geoff win the money for us!" said Bridgette.

"I will babe!" Geoff shouted.

Chris fired the cannon and Bridgette screams until it fades away. "Wow, I did not see that coming! Will Geoff survive without Bridgette? Who will be shot of the canon?! Find out next time on Total... Drama... Paradise!" Chris shouted.

(Voting cam)

Billy: I vote for Sierra, her love cost us the victory.

(Static)

Briar: Bridgette she wipeout.

(Static)

Bridgette: if I get voted off that means Geoff will not survive without me. I vote for Briar she wasn't a good sport.

(Static)

Cody: finally I can rid of Sierra and she won't know. See ya Sierra!

(Static)

Dakota: sorry Bridgette.

(Static)

Geoff: Briar, you're going home!

(Static)

Heather: bye bye Surfer girl.

(Static)

Jason: (flexing his muscles and rips his shirt) Briar

(Static)

Linsey: I was gonna vote for Sierra, but Bridgette.

(Static)

Mike: Bridgette, I hope this doesn't affect our friendship.

(Static)

Ray: .crazy girl

(Static)

Sierra: Bridgette she costed us the challenge.

(Static)

Sam: game over blogger. (Chuckles) Frogger blogger.

(Static)

Tyler: I pick Bridgette.

(Static)

Zoey: Sorry Sierra.

(Static)

**Eliminated: Staci, Owen, Bridgette**

**Remaining teams**

**Tricking tikis: Anne Maria, Justin, Lightning, Jo, Stacy, Andrew, Harold, DJ, Izzy, Cameron, Trent, B, Eva, LeShawna, and Dani.**

**Maniac Macaws: Duncan, Scott, Courtney, Gwen, Skylar, Sydney, Brick, Logan, Noah, Dawn, Alexis, Beth, Alejandro, Trinity, Katie and Sadie.**

**Vicious volcanos: Mike, Zoey, Dakota, Sam, Tyler, Lindsey, Jason, Heather, Briar, Ray, Billy, Geoff, Cody and Sierra.**

**Please review and stay frosty.**


	5. Clash of teams

**I'm gonna skip the message and get right ahead with the chapter.**

(Recap)

"Last time on total drama paradise! The teams competed at the 1st annual beach Olympics, there were some winners, losers, and wipeouts. But in the end we had to say good bye to Bridgette." said Chris. "Man our fan favourites are dropping like flies. Which Geoff handle things without Bridgette? How many fan favourites will we lose? Find out now on Total... Drama... Paradise!"

(Theme song)

The tricking tikis and vicious volcanos (minus Geoff) are in the mess hall both teams are tried, have bags under their eyes. "So tried, can't play video games!" Sam complained.

"Yeah, the bags under my eyes has more bags." said Heather.

Back at the tricking tikis table, B is trying to keep his eyes open. "Man, Geoff must be feeling depressed after Bridgette's elimination." said Trent.

"Yeah, that's harsh." said Dani.

"Well I didn't cry when Dakota got voted off! Well I did a little." said Sam.

"Don't blame him. I felt the same when Mike got voted off." said Zoey.

"Yeah I felt the same way when Lindsey got voted off back on world tour." said Tyler.

Then they hear Geoff's crying from the outhouse confessonal. "If we lose he's gone." said Heather.

Anne Maria takes out her hairspray but was so tried from Geoff's crying she sprays her eyes instead of the hair. Her eyes are burning from her hairspray. "Oh god it burns!" Anne Maria screams in pain.

(Static)

Jo: (about that say something until she bursts into laughter)

(Static)

Anne Maria: (her eyes are shut tight) it's like someone poured lemon juice in my eyes!

(Static)

Brick and Logan are on the deck of the winners' resort talking. "You know who is think who should get kicked off Jo." said Logan.

"Why would you say that!? She's one of the strongest players and a good addition when she switches to our team." said Brick.

"Are you on pot man?! She hated your guts and called you jarhead, Gi joke, private leeks, need I go on?" said Logan.

"That is a negative on that pot question." said Brick.

(Static)

Logan: (face palm) What's wrong with Brick? He's defending the girl that hates, it's like the bizarro world in DC comics. Whoa, bizarro Brick that's nuts!

(Static)

"Morning Brick, Logan." said Trinity.

"Morning Trinity." Brick replied.

"Morning day, nice Trinity!" Logan replied.

(Static)

Logan: what is wrong with me!? It's like I'm a sleeper agent when I see Trinity's face I say something stupid!

(Static)

Trinity: (sighs) why is Logan acting weird?

(Static)

"I'll see you boys later." said Trinity and walks away.

(Flash)

Geoff was sitting on the deck on the 2nd loser cabin looking at a picture of Bridgette, he sighs in depression. "I promise Bridgette, I'll win the money for us." said Geoff. "I promise." Then looks at a picture of him and Bridgette.

(Flash)

Dakota and Sierra scream at the top of their lungs and exit the cabin. "Dakota what's wrong?!" Sam asked his girlfriend.

"My phone is gone!" Dakota panicked.

"Same with my smartphone!" Sierra replied.

"That would be me." said Billy closing his bible. "I had Chris confiscate them."

"You what?!" Dakota and Sierra exclaimed.

"They are the gateway to the devil!" said Billy.

"That's not cool man!" Sam shouted. Then a intern exits the cabin with a sack. "That's my video game bag!"

"I'm saving you all from eternal damnation." said Billy.

"Then who's gonna save you!?" Dakota shouted.

(Static)

Dakota: that no good! Son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him! (Punches a hole into the side of the confessonal)

Zoey: (outside) ow! What the hell?!

Dakota: sorry!

(Static)

Zoey: (looks at the bruise on her belly that Dakota left) you remember that Simpsons episode where Homer takes a cannonball to the chest? Now I know how it feels.

(Static)

All the teams are at the stage and then Chris shows up with his jetpack and lands on the stage. "Welcome islanders! Ready for today's challenge?!" Chris asked.

"This better be good." Duncan scowled.

"It is, today's challenge is called clash of teams!" said Chris.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Trinity asked.

"Here's how the game will work. There are three bases for each team, you have two ways to win. One is to take your enemy's flag or last team standing wins." said Chris. "Now each team has to pick a leader."

(Static)

Trent: oh crap we have four pushovers and one of them is a dude.

(Static)

Dani: ok Trent, B and I made a bet who would get voted off, my money's on Jo.

(Static)

"Here are your locations. The maniac macaws will take the temple, the tricking tikis will take the beach and the vicious volcanos will take the abandoned town square." said Chris. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention this place is cursed." Everyone has scared looks on their faces.

"Then why did you pick this island?!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Would you rather compete on artifical island?" Chris asked. "Anyway once you reach the base camp getted dressed up."

(Flash)

The maniac macaws are at the temple and they're dressed up as fantasy characters well they had to use some old used stuff for costumes. "Man this sucks." said Duncan dressed as a thief.

"Dawn do you think this island is cursed?!" Katie asked.

"Chris did mentioned it!" said Sadie. They're both dressed like mages.

"Chris only said that for ratings." said Logan dressed as a warrior.

"Logan has a point, that's all Chris cares about it's ratings." said Noah dressed as a black Mage.

Brick is dressed as clan leader. Courtney is dressed as archer. Alejandro is dressed as a dark knight. Trinity is dressed as enchantress. Dawn is a white Mage. Alexis is dressed as warrior as well. Scott is dressed as a spellcaster. Beth is dressed as a ogre. Gwen is dressed as dark enchantress, Skylar and Sydney are dressed up as braids.

"Alright team let's go over the battle plan." said Brick.

(Flash)

On the beach the tricking tikis are ready for battle. Jo is dressed as the clan leader, Eva is dressed as a ogre, Stacy is dressed as brute, Dani is dressed as a amazon warrior, Cameron is dressed a elf, Trent is dressed as bard, B is dressed as giant, Anne Maria is dressed as a archer, Lightning is dressed as warrior, Harold is dressed as wizard, LeShawna is dressed as a amazon warrior, Andrew is dressed as a thief, Justin is dressed as dark knight. Izzy is dressed as a mutant.

"I think I should be the leader I have experience! Gosh!" Harold exclaimed.

"You?! Don't make me laugh!" said Jo. "You're as weak as a twig and it would snap by the wind."

"Hey leave him alone!" LeShawna yelled at Jo.

"Back off asszilla!" Jo snapped.

(Static)

LeShawna: oh hell! She's going down!

(Static)

The vicious volcanos are in the abandoned town square Sam is dressed as the clan leader, Dakota is dressed up as a princess, Mike is dressed up as a warrior, Zoey is dressed up as archer, Geoff is dressed up as warrior, Jason is dressed up as giant, Sierra is dressed up as paladin, Tyler is dressed up as warrior, Cody is dressed up as ranger, Heather is dressed up as warrior princess along with Lindsey, Briar is dressed up as Mage, and a Ray is dressed up as thief. Billy is not wearing anything.

"Billy how come you're not dressed up?" Zoey asked.

"I'm refuse to dress up as a slayer against our lord." said Billy.

"In that case Billy is out of the challenge!" Chris said over the intercom.

Everyone glares at Billy. "Um good luck team mates." said Billy.

(Flash)

Duncan, Logan, Scott, Courtney and Alexis are walking through the jungle. "Ok I think we should attack the tikis." said Scott.

"Ok that is the most stupidest idea because they have brutes that can eat raw meat." said Logan. "We should attack the volcanos."

"Actually Scott has a point they have strong members and we need to get rid of them." said Alexis.

"Alexis has a point Logan and same with Scott." said Courtney. Courtney, Scott Alexis and Duncan walk away. Logan sighs and looks down.

(Static)

Logan: Quoting Dinobot from Beast wars season 2 episode 35 Code of hero; The question that once haunted my being has been answered. The future is not fixed, and my choices are my own. And yet, how ironic... for I now find that I have no choice at all! I am a warrior... let the battle be joined. Meaning that if I have it battle a whole team so be it!

(Static)

Logan places a sign that says free lipgoss on a tree and hides in the brushes. Lindsey sees the sign and looks around for the lipgoss then Logan attacks her with foam sword.

Tricking tikis: 15 remaining

Maniac macaws: 16 remaining

Vicious volcanos: 12 remaining

"Aw I'm out!" said Lindsey.

"Correct, see ya!" said Logan and runs off.

(Flash)

Eva beats up Cody but Sierra throws her hammer at Eva. Then Sierra caddles Cody like a baby. "I'm glad your safe!" She said.

Tricking tikis: 14 remaining

Maniac macaws: 16 remaining

Vicious volcanos: 12 remaining

Then Cody and Sierra get hit by two rocks, the shooter revealed to be Logan. "Yes!" said Logan and ran away.

Tricking tikis: 14 remaining

Maniac macaws: 16 remaining

Vicious volcanos: 10 remaining

(Flash)

Courtney, Duncan, Scott and Alexis are at the beach and hiding behind a rock. "Ok what's the plan?" Scott asked.

"Ok Duncan will go in and get flag while we keep the those guys busy." said Alexis.

"Sounds easy." said Duncan. Duncan starts to begin his mission until a snare gets him.

"What the?!" Scott exclaimed.

Then Dani and LeShawna shoot arrows at Duncan, Scott, Courtney and Alexis. "Yes!" Dani and LeShawna high five each other.

Tricking tikis: 14 remaining

Maniac macaws: 12 remaining

Vicious volcanos: 12 remaining

(Flash)

Logan is near the abandoned square and sees Sam, Dakota, Mike, Geoff, Ray, and Tyler guarding the flag. Logan starts to think and came up with a idea, he whistles and Tyler went to go check it out. "Hi Tyler!" said a voice that sounded like Lindsey.

"Lindsey?" Tyler wondered then he tripped on a branch.

Logan comes out of the bushes and hits Tyler with his foam sword. "No but she's waiting for you." said Logan showed Tyler the tape recorder and walks to the town square.

Logan takes out his bow and arrows and gets ready for battle. Back in the town square the rest of the team is guards he their flag. "I wonder where Tyler is?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." said Ray. Then some arrows hit Ray, Mike, and Geoff.

Tricking tikis: 13 remaining

Maniac macaws: 10 remaining

Vicious volcanos: 6 remaining

"What the?" Dakota exclaimed.

"Who goes there?" Sam demanded to know.

"That would be me." said Logan. "I am the warrior who will win this challenge."

Dakota throws a shoe at Logan and knocks the foam sword out of his hands. "What good is a warrior without his weapons?!" Dakota smirked.

(Static)

Dakota: check and

(Static)

Sam: game over!

(Static)

Logan: now would be a good time to have laser beams.

(Static)

Sam and Dakota have their crossbows aimed at Logan. "Any last words?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, look out!" Logan cried out.

"We're not falling for that!" said Sam. Then two rocks hit Sam and Dakota in the back of the knee. "Charlie horse!"

"Man that hurts!" Dakota screamed in pain.

Tricking tikis: 13 remaining

Maniac macaws: 10 remaining

Vicious volcanos: 4 remaining

Logan runs up to the flag and grabs the vicious volcanos flag. "Later grandmas!" Logan said quoting Muscle man from regular show.

Then Stacy comes out if no where with a sling and rocks in her hands. "Hey nerd give the flag or you won't like what's gonna happen next." Stacy threatened Logan.

"Not gonna happen!" said Logan and threw a smoke bomb on the ground and when the smoke clears up Logan was gone.

(Static)

Stacy: usually smoke bomb attempts always fail.

(Static)

Logan is running for his life from Stacy. Logan is dodging the rocks thrown by Stacy. "What's up with is girl?!" Logan asked.

Then Dani comes out of the bushes and hits Logan with a bat and grabs the flag. "Thanks, for the flag punk!" said Dani and ran away along with Stacy.

Tricking tikis: 13 remaining

Maniac macaws: 9 remaining

Vicious volcanos: 4 remaining

Then Chris' voice came on the intercom. "The game is over and the trix king tikis win! 2nd place goes to the the maniac macaws and last place goes to the vicious volcanos!"

(Flash)

Logan is sitting on the porch of the loser cabin thinking then Duncan joins him. "Hey Logan what's up?!" said Duncan.

"Nothing much Duncan it's about Dani. It's like a knew her before?" said Logan.

"I felt the same with Mike I knew him from julvie. But he was Mal." said Duncan.

"Yeah but I didn't go to jail." said Logan.

"You'll figure out soon." said Duncan.

(Elimination ceremony)

The vicious volcanos and Maniac macaws are sitting on stumps. "Two in a row, what a surprise. But anyway I called the maniac macaws for a good reason but first the loser who will be going home. Now we don't have any coconuts but we show the footage of the votes." said Chris as a intern rolling in a TV.

(Voting cam)

Billy: I vote for Dakota because she keeps up with her lifestyle it's all hell for her.

(Static)

Briar: Billy has to go!

(Static)

Cody: I would vote Sierra for letting her guard down. But Billy took Sierra's smartphone away! Beat it!

(Static)

Dakota: (draws a sketch of Billy being shot of a cannon) does this answer your question!?

(Static)

Geoff: Billy is no help at all! He has to go!

(Static)

Heather: Hey Billy the cannon's calling!

(Static)

Jason: (flexs his pecs) Billy you're not a team player!

(Static)

Lindsey: um I'm gonna have to say Bill.

(Static)

Mike: Billy you were the first one out so this your last day.

(Static)

Ray: Billy you suck!

(Static)

Sam: game over Flanders! No one takes my video games away!

(Static)

Sierra: Billy! You took my smartphone so you have to go!

(Static)

Tyler: Billy you're no help at all!

(Static)

Zoey: I pick (vomits in the outhouse) Billy. (Vomits again)

(Static)

"Whoa! By the looks of it Billy you're out." said Chris.

"But it can't be! I was gonna save you all from the devil's gasp and baptist you all!" said Billy. "You will all pay for this!"

Chef Hatchet grabs Billy and drags him away. "Anyway maniac macaws I called you here because one of you will be switched over to the vicious volcanos." said Chris.

"Ah crap." Duncan muttered.

"Our lucky winner is Alexis!" said Chris. "Pack your bags because you're now on the vicious volcanos."

"Well see ya bro." said Scott patting Alexis on his back.

Alexis got off his seat and walked over to the other team. "Hey guys!" He said.

(Cannon of shame)

The vicious volcanos including Alexis see Billy in the cannon of shame. "You people will pay for this mistake you hear me!?" Billy shouted.

"I only hear screaming." said Chris and fires Billy out of the cannon Billy screams and his screams fades away. "Will Alexis be welcomed to his new team? Will the vicious volcanos lose another member? Find out next time on total...drama...paradise!"

**To the owner of Billy I'm sorry that I had to vote him off but I had to vote someone off. Anyway to any owners who have OCs don't get mad or pissed when I kick off your OCs. Let's all be mature here. Please review and stau frosty.**


	6. Fury treasure

**Here's the new chapter of total drama paradise.**

(Recap)

"Last time on total drama paradise, the teams did some L.A. . Then was some good warriors and a lot of hate. Logan unleashed his inner warrior and kicked some ass. But he gotten beaten by Dani and Stacy. In the end it was Billy for not being a team player." said Chris.

Chris is standing on the dock. "Who will be voted off next? Will Alexis make another alliance? Find out now on Total... Drama... Paradise!" said Chris.

(Theme song)

The vicious volcanos are on the beach having a bonfire party. Some of themselves dancing to the music, some of them are enjoying a drink and talking to other people. Mike and Zoey are chatting with each other. "So how are you feeling?" Mike asked.

"Still bruised up." said Zoey. "But I can survive, nothing can take me down."

"That's my girl." said Mike.

(Static)

Sierra: yeah I know that we lost, but we got rid of Billy! He was really starting to get our last nerves but that's over! Yay!

(Static)

Ray is doing the moonwalk and sees Alexis sitting on rock looking at his phone. "Dude join the party, don't be a party pooper!" said Ray.

"I don't know you guys just see me as the new guy." said Alexis.

"Dude, just take a leap of faith." said Ray. "Some of us would become friends, but if they choose not to be your friend that's they're lost." said Ray.

(Static)

Alexis: A leap of faith? That is the most stupidest thing I ever heard. But this could be a good chance to start a second alliance. I'll have one alliance with my old team and another alliance with my new team. It's perfect.

(Static)

Scott: great! Since Alexis is on the other team that means me and Courtney can't vote him off! Let's just hope he makes it to the merge.

(Static)

Courtney: ugh! Alexis is on the volcanos! That means that Scott and I can't vote him off! I guess the merge will have to do.

(Static)

The tricking tikis are in the hotel spa Jo and Dani are having dinner. "Hey Jo, you know Logan?" Dani asked.

"You mean that weird geek? Yeah why!?" Jo asked.

"This may sound crazy but I think I may have known him before." said Dani.

"You're not falling in love are you?" Jo asked glaring at Dani.

"What no?!" Dani replied.

"I got my eyes on you." said Jo glaring at Dani.

"Yeah I'm gonna eat somewhere else." said Dani leaving the dinning room.

(Static)

Dani: ok Jo is a paranoid, bossy, pushy bitch. She has to go, same with Eva and Lightning. Looks like I need to throw the challenge.

(Static)

Dani is eating her dinner on the deck of the resort then Stacy walks in. "Hey Dani right?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Dani asked.

"Nothing much been burning some broken trees." said Stacy.

"Oh ok." said Dani.

"So why are you eating out here?" Stacy asked.

"Jo, that's why." said Dani.

"Yeah same here, I hate her so much." said Stacy.

"I have a idea but you won't like it. We should throw the challenge." said Dani.

"You want us to throw the challenge?!" Stacy exclaimed. "To give up all this?!"

"But we'll convince people to vote her off." said Dani.

"I like the way you think." said Stacy and high fives Dani.

(Flash)

The vicious volcanos are still are at the bonfire partying like no tomorrow. Then Mike sees the maniac macaws walking towards the bonfire. "S'up dogs!" Sydney greeted the other team.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Geoff asked.

"We some time to air out the cabin because of Dawn's pets." said Courtney. "They got scared of a text alert that says 'I'm Batman!' and then they sprayed the cabins even yours."

"I'm guessing it was Super dork?" Heather asked glaring at Logan.

"Hey I can't see the future alright!" Logan exclaimed.

"Why don't you take the cannon back to the loser cave!" said Heather.

"Hey Gwen, get ready to see me beating the crap out of Heather!" said Logan.

"Bring it!" Heather shouted.

Geoff gets in between Logan and Heather's fight. "Look dudes and dudettes we're on neutral grounds. We shouldn't be fighting, we should be partying." said Geoff.

"Geoff's right, we should end the feud for just tonight." said Zoey.

"Fine!" Heather and Logan exclaimed and crossed their arms.

(Flash)

The next morning everyone was either asleep or passed out from the party. Sierra woke up and noticed that she was in her bra and panties and sees that Cody is passed out in his boxers, Sierra gasped.

(Static)

Sierra: OMG! I finally did it with Cody! Eeeeeeeee! (She opens her eyes after the excitement) I hope he wore a condon, because I can't be with child I'll be kicked out of the game. Wait did we had alcohol or drugs? (Her eyes widened) don't do drugs or drink alcohol people!

(Static)

Cody woke up and sees a happy Sierra. "Morning Codykins." said Sierra.

"Please tell me we didn't do it?" Cody asked worried.

"Yeah, but did you wear protection?" Sierra asked.

"I don't remember." said Cody. "Aw man what if you're"

Sierra cuts off Cody. "I don't know, but I'll ask Dawn." said Sierra. She turns around and sees Dawn cuddling with Noah. "OMG." She whispered.

(Static)

Sierra: a new couple to blog about Nawn! (Looks at her smartphone) wow people are loving it! Wait not a perfect couple like you and Cody! Hey!

(Static)

"Attention islanders! It's challenge time, please report to the mess hall ASAP!" said Chris through the speaker.

(Flash)

All three teams are outside of the mess hall, but Sierra and Cody were the last ones to show up. "Where were you guys? The challenge is about to begin." said Briar.

"I had to pee really bad." said Sierra.

"Ok." said Briar creeped out a bit.

Then Chris waked in the scene. "Morning contestants ready for today's challenge?!" Chris asked.

"The answer is always no but you say good next." said Alexis.

"Jez, thanks for spoiling the fun." said Chris sarcastically. "Anyway get ready to dig for some buried treasure!"

(Static)

Everyone remaining on the show: did he say treasure!?

(Static)

"That's right! There's is treasure on this island, but you have to solve some riddles or puzzles to find the treasure's location. Since the tricking tikis won the last challenge they'll get a map, a compass, and a one minute head start." said Chris and hands Dani a map and compass.

"Sweet." said Andrew.

"You guys start now!" said Chris.

Anne Maria grabs the flash card and shows it to her team. "What type of house weighs the least? What the heck is that suppose to mean?!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"Relax, tan can we can handle it." said Jo.

Andrew looks at the flash card. "I know what it is follow me!" Andrew commanded and his teams follows.

"And go!" Chris shouted and both teams went to the first riddle. Zoey looks at the riddle and figures it out. "Got it!" She shouted. Then the vicious volcanos run off to their first clue.

"Come on, we're behind!" Courtney exclaimed and tye maniac macaws read the riddle and follows the other teams.

(Flash)

The tricking tikis have reached the lighthouse, Lightning tries to open the door but it's locked. "It's locked!" said Lightning.

"Good work Sherlock!" Jo replied sarcastically.

Then the maniac macaws just arrived. "No sign of the other team, perfect!" said Courtney.

Then Andrew sees rocks near the door and looks under them. "Check under the rocks." said Andrew.

"Good thinking Andy." said Jo. Andrew groans after Jo calls him Andy.

(Static)

Andrew: just like Alejandro hates being called Al, I hate being called Andy. It's so annoying!

(Static)

The vicious volcanos have arrived at the lighthouse. "Great we're last! Thanks a lot master fatass!" said Heather.

"Hey leave him alone!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Come on let's just do what the others are doing!" said Mike. Mike is looking under the rocks.

Then Andrew finds a key, opens the lighthouse. "I found the key!" Andrew cried out. Then he and Justin run inside the lighthouse.

"Come on, we're behind!" said Courtney and drags Logan inside the Lighthouse. Then Heather and Dakota follows the others.

(Flash)

The 6 teens are at the top of the lighthouse, then Logan sees a staff that looks like the staff of Ra from Raiders of the lost ark. "Courtney, I figured it out!" Logan exclaimed and grabbed the staff, but Heather grabs the staff too.

"Hey dork knight give me the staff!" said Heather.

"I saw it first!" said Logan.

Heather kicks Logan in the nuts causing him to fall to the ground and let go of the staff. "That wasn't very nice!" said Dakota.

"You have to play dirty to win!" said Heather she puts the staff in position and the lighthouse shines through the crystal and shines at the town square. "Come on she hulk, let's go!" Heather and Dakota run downstairs along with Andrew and Justin.

"Come on, Logan!" said Courtney and drags Logan downstairs.

(Flash)

The vicious volcanos are running towards the town square and Alexis just got a idea.

(Static)

Alexis: since I'm on a new team, I need to put new members of my alliance. I still have my alliance with Scott and Courtney, so I have to pick another sucker, and I know the right person for the job.

(Static)

Alexis walks up to Jason. "Yo Jay is it?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, what is it Alexis?" Jason asked.

"I was thinking, I'm smart and you're strong and buff." said Alexis. "How about we form a alliance you and me, I'll take us to the final two by teamwork."

"I am a team player and you got your yourself a alliance." said Jason.

(Static)

Jason: Alexis maybe new. But he's a team player and those are the kind of people I like.

(Static)

Alexis: I'm controlling one alliance on my old team and one alliance on my new team! If I get switched to the tricking tikis I've all three teams in my control.

(Static)

The vicious volcanos are in the town square, and they see three giant labyrinths with keys inside the balls. "I know this game, all we need to do is get the ball at the end of the maze." said Briar.

Then the other teams arrived. "I know this game. Duncan, Brick I need you two move the board!" said Courtney.

"Yes ma'am!" Brick saluted and ran to left side.

"Whatever you say princess." said Duncan and walked to the front.

"Stop calling me that! I'm with Scott!" Courtney shouted.

All three teams are trying to get the key to the end of the maze. "Turn left!" said Sadie. Duncan and Brick tilt the large maze but the ball falls down the wrong hole. "Oops sorry."

"Remind me to kill her." Courtney whispered to Scott.

"You got it babe." said Scott.

"Ok try again, go right!" said Sadie. Duncan and Brick tilts the maze right and the ball falls down the hole. Sorry." said Sadie.

Then Jason lifts the large maze and the ball reachs the end. "Yes!" said Briar and opens the ball and grabs the key.

(Static)

Courtney: Sadie is going home if we lose! Or maybe Logan he slowed us down.

(Static)

Logan: voting me off because I gotta kicked in the nuts by a girl, not cool.

(Static)

The vicious volcanos have reached the beach and sees shovels. "Looks like we're digging Dougs!" said Sam and laughed, but crickets chirpped.

(Static)

Dakota: I don't get it.

(Static)

Alexis: what the hell was that?

(Static)

Sam: it was a dig Doug reference!

(Static)

The other teams showed up the maniac macaws got shovels that kids use at the beach and the tricking tikis have to use their hands to dig. They start digging and so far they found nothing. "Where is it?! Come on people dig faster!" Courtney shouted.

"We're going as fast as we can!" said Skylar.

Courtney was digging hard and accidentally threw sand in Dakota's eyes and falls to the ground, she growls and walks towards to Courtney. "Uh Courtney, look behind you." said Gwen.

"Not now Gwen!" said Courtney. Dakota grabs Courtney's shovel and smacks her on the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"You're the problem!" Dakota exclaimed. "You used my boyfriend as a human shield in all stars and now you blinded my eyes!"

"What you gonna do call your daddy?" Courtney asked sarcastically. "Hey Daddy this girl is being a bitch, and she ruined my eyes!" Courtney mocked Dakota and bursted into laughter.

Dakota punches Courtney in the face. "At least Sam is not a pig, who throws challenges!" Dakota exclaimed.

"You leave Scott out of this!" Courtney shouted.

"We have a winner the tricking tikis win!" said Chris on the intercom. Andrew takes out a treasure chest and opens it and a giant diamond.

"Sweet!" Andrew cheered.

"It's a fake. Believe me honey I know." said Anne Maria.

"The vicious volcanos get 2nd place and last place goes to the maniac macaws!" said Chris on the intercom.

(Flash)

The maniac macaws are at the elimination cermoney, while Chris walks in with14 coconuts. "I've been waiting for you guys for a long time. Anyway whoever doesn't recieve a coconut gets shot out of the cannon of shame." said Chris.

"They better not vote Courtney off." Scott muttered.

"The following players are safe. Gwen, Dawn, Noah, Katie, Beth, Logan, Brick, Duncan, Scott, Sdyney, Skylar, Alejandro and Trinity." said Chris and tossed a coconut to the following players.

"Crap." said Sadie.

"Sadie and Courtney you're both on the chopping block for costing your team the challenge. The final coconut goes to." Courtney and Sadie have nervous looks on their faces. "Courtney!" Chris tosses the coconut to Courtney.

"No! This can't be!" Katie shouted.

"It is!" said Chris.

(Flash)

Sadie is loaded in the cannon of shame while Katie balling her eyes out and saying good bye to Sadie. "I'll miss you!" said Katie.

"I'll miss you ever more!" Sadie replied. Then gets shot out of the cannon and she screams at the top of her lungs until it fades away.

(Flash)

The tricking tikis are at the dinner table eating lobsters. "Man this is the best thing I ever tasted." said Andrew.

"I agree, lobster is the best!" said Cameron.

"Plus I'm glad Brick's safe." Everyone looks at Jo. "For now, until I crush him if we switch teams or the merge." said Jo and everyone resumes eating.

(Static)

Jo: ok I admit it, I have a crush on Brick. We talked after I got eliminated from all stars, I was such a bitch to him. But I want to tell a Brick how I feel before either one of us gets voted off. I'll tell him after a challenge.

(Static)

Andrew: it felt good to win again. But Dani threw her shovel away for some reason.

(Static)

Chris is standing in the docks. "Well, that was a great episode. Will Jo tell her feelings to Brick? Did Sierra and Cody did it on the beach? Will Courtney and Dakota throw down? That would be so good for ratings! Find out next time on Total... drama... Paradise.

(Voting cam)

Alejandro: Sadie costed us the challenge, so she has to go.

(Static)

Beth: Courtney no questions asked.

(Static)

Brick: Sadie you are dismissed!

(Static)

Courtney: Sadie has to go!

(Static)

Dawn: Courtney, I have to safe Dakota from danger.

(Static)

Duncan: I was gonna vote off Courtney, but I want to see her get beat up by Dakota. So Sadie.

(Static)

Gwen: I pick Sadie, sorry Katie.

(Static)

Katie: Courtney is going home.

(Static)

Logan: Sadie, because she's not good as puzzles.

(Static)

Noah: The chose is obvious Sadie.

(Static)

Scott: That dumbass Sadie has directing skills like my cousin Cletus. But to be fair he has cross eyes.

(Static)

Skylar: the answer is Sadie! Duh!

(Static)

Sydney: I wanna see Dakota beat up Courtney, so Sadie beat it!

(Static)

Trinity: (sighs) Katie please forgive me, because I'm voting Sadie off.

(Static)

**Eliminated: Staci, Owen, Bridgette, Billy, Sadie**

**Remaining teams**

**Tricking tikis: Anne Maria, Justin, Lightning, Jo, Stacy, Andrew, Harold, DJ, Izzy, Cameron, Trent, B, Eva, LeShawna, and Dani.**

**Maniac Macaws: Duncan, Scott, Courtney, Gwen, Skylar, Sydney, Brick, Logan, Noah, Dawn, Beth, Alejandro, Trinity, and Katie .**

**Vicious volcanos: Mike, Zoey, Dakota, Sam, Tyler, Lindsey, Jason, Heather, Briar, Ray, Alexis, Geoff, Cody and Sierra.**

**Please review and stay frosty.**


	7. Jurassic drama

**Here's the new chapter of TDP. Oh and I published I want you back it's Gwuncan story about Duncan and Gwen getting back to together check it out if you support Gwuncan. Oh this challenge idea was given by EternalMadameBlaze formally known as XxxPHANTOMxWOLFxxX.**

(Recap)

"Last time on Total drama paradise! The teams had to solve some puzzles to find some treasure. Some alliances were made along with some enemies. Like Dakota and Courtney starting to hate each other. Dani and Stacy agree to vote off Jo. But in the end it was Sadie who got shot out of the cannon." said Chris. "Will Courtney and Dakota drop the gloves and fight, who will be voted off? Find out now on total... Drama... Paradise!"

(Theme song)

Courtney is walking to the communal washrooms, when she emerges the washrooms she sees Dakota doing her make up at the mirror. "Covering your mutant skin?" Courtney asked.

Dakota chuckles sarcastically at Courtney's remark. "Real funny, does your boyfriend Scott makes mud masks for you?" Dakota replied sarcastically.

Courtney chuckles sarcastically. "Good one, did you write it yourself or did your daddy hired writers for you?" said Courtney.

"Actually your boyfriend's a jerk, I was on his team back on season 4." said Dakota putting her eyeliner on. "It's only a matter of time before you drive him away."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Courtney asked glaring at the fame-monger.

"You drive boys away by controlling their lives, you drove Duncan away and went to Gwen. You make mistakes and blame everything on other people!" said Dakota.

"Why don't you go back to the mines? Dakotazoid." said Courtney she laughed and walked away. Dakota growled and cletches her fists.

(Static make up confessonal from season 2)

Dakota: Wow the season 2 confessonal way better then the outhouse. (Her excitement turns into hunger) But Courtney is nothing but a arrogant hothead C.I.T lawyer wannabe, that blames her own mistakes on other people. I'm taking her down. (Calms down) But I'm only here because

(Static airplane bathroom)

Courtney: man I can't believe this thing is still here. (Glares at the camera) But I need to get rid of daddy's little girl Dakota. She could hire some people to dig some dig on me or (eyes widened) Sierra. (Shivers).

(Static, split screen on Courtney and Dakota)

Courtney and Dakota: I'll convince the maniac macaws/vicious volcanos to vote off Courtney/Dakota, and she'll be out of the game once and for all.

(Static)

Dawn and Trinity are sitting on the porch Dawn is talking to parrot and Trinity is sketching on her sketchpad. "Yes I know, but I think you can change him." said Dawn and the parrot agrees then the parrot flies away.

Trinity sighs and puts her sketchpad down. "Dawn, you know Logan?" Trinity asked.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Dawn asked.

"Well you know that everytime he talks to me, he says some weird things." said Trinity. "Like he liked my nair and the latest one Morning day, nice Trinity." Trinity quoted Logan's words.

"Yes I know that Logan said those things. But Logan has a hard time talking to pretty girls." said Dawn.

"Oh ok that makes sense." Trinity replied.

"But I read his aura and he likes you." said Dawn.

"Wait, he likes me?" Trinity asked.

(Static)

Trinity: (squeals) Logan likes me! But I hope he'll like because I'm rich, my mom's a fasion designer and my dad's a artist. But I hope he loves me for who I am.

(Static)

Noah: ok ever since I got on this show, I keep having these dreams about me and Dawn. So I think I should tell her how I feel about her. How hard can it be?

(Static)

Noah walks up to the two girls. "Hey Dawn, Trinity." said Noah.

Then the intercom turns on. "Scott and Dawn please report to the media tent ASAP!" said Chris. Dawn gets off her seat and walks away.

(Flash)

Scott and Dawn enter the media tent. "Alright this better be important." said Scott.

"It is Scott." said Chris and two adults appear on the screen there in living room in light yellow paint with two pictures on the wall. A man with orange buzz cut hair wearing a red button shirt, blue jeans and worker boots, along with a woman with long platinum blonde hair, wearing a blue t shirt, brown pants and sandals.

"Pappy?" Scott asked.

"Mother?" Dawn asked.

"Hello moonlight." said Dawn's mother.

"Hey kiddo." said Scott's pappy.

"What are you doing with Dawn's mom?" Scott asked.

"Son I know it's been 6 years when your ma died, so I decided to move on and when Dawn's mother came over to talk about your little stunt, we talked and dated for two years." Scott's pappy explained.

"So you were dating Scott's pappy?" Dawn asked.

"Yes and we have some good news." said Dawn's mother.

"We're getting married!" Scott's pappy and Dawn's mother both said in unison.

"What?!" Scott and Dawn exclaimed.

(Static)

Scott: Dawn's ma is marrying my pappy!? I rather be stuck in a cage with Fang than have Dawn as a sister. Plus I can't vote Dawn off which sucks even more! That and I can't hunt down kitchen rats.

(Static)

Dawn: I know want my mother to be happy. But Scott's father!? There are gonna many rats killed. So muck for having karma punishing Scott for voting me off. What kind of punishment did Gaia put on me?

(Static)

Dani and Stacy are sitting on the deck looking at the sunset, nah not really. Dani is playing on PSP and Stacy is listening to heavy metal on her iPod. Then Andrew pokes Dani's left arm. "Hey ladies." said Andrew.

"What do you want?" Stacy asked taking her earbuds out.

"Listen I heard that you want Jo kicked off the island?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah she's a damn push over!" Stacy exclaimed.

"I want in, Jo has to go for the future of this team." said Andrew. "That and no one calls me Andy I hate it."

"Ok you're in our alliance Andrew." said Stacy.

"Sweet." said Andrew.

(Flash)

Scott and Dawn enter the mess hall and sit with their team. "So let's this joke we call dinner over with." said Scott.

The two teens grab their trays and Chef Hatchet places a green slob with pieces of meat in it, except for Dawn she got vegetable soup. "So where were you Scott?" Courtney asked.

"Just saying hi to my pappy." said Scott.

"Oh that's nice." said Courtney. She then sees Dakota glaring at her, Dakota closes her eyes and her eyelids said 'hate you.' Courtney glares at Dakota and gives her the finger to throat single.

(Static)

Courtney: I need to find some dirt on Dakota. Besides the mutant thing. (takes out her PDA and texts someone)

(Static)

The maniac macaws and vicious volcanos have finished their dinner and they're feeling sleepy. "Man that stuff is making me sleepy." said Zoey getting tired.

"Same here." Beth agreed. Then both teams pass out from the food.

(Flash)

All three teams are asleep on three separate rafts with their team logos on signs. "Lightning wins the Superbowl!" Lightning says in his sleep.

"I saw it first you cheap stake." said Dakota in her sleep. Then a seagull poops on Dakota's chest, she jolts out of her sleep. "Ew! This is my favourite top!" Sid Dakota. Then she looks around and sees open water and the island she gasps in horror.

(Static)

Dakota: (in the fetal position) this is just like when I got mutated I remember it now. That green hair and orange skin, I looked like a Oompa Loompa.

(Static)

Then a alarm goes off and it wakes up the rest of the contestants. "What the hell?!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"I'm up pappy!" Scott jolted out of his sleep.

"My ears!" Briar cried out.

Logan looks around and sees nothing but open water. "Damn it Chris must of drugged us!" said Logan.

"No (beeps) Sherlock!" said Stacy.

"Why did I let you talk me into this show?" Skylar asked her sister.

"We need the money to start a band, plus I need you!" said Sydney.

"Wait did you guys had any of the crap we had last night?" Ray asked.

"No we had turkey." said Trent.

"Wait a minute, there was chunks of turkey in our dinner." said Briar. "It made us sleepy."

"Wait turkey?! Sleepy?! Sea?! I can't go back!" Dakota exclaimed and talking like she was on coke.

"Dakota are you ok?" Sam asked.

"She's remembering her mutation from season 4 it's in her aura." said Dawn.

"Dakota don't worry. Everything is gonna be alright!" Sam said confronting his girlfriend.

"I'm ok Sam. Dakotazoid is gone for good." said Dakota. "I'm gonna kill Chris for doing this!"

Then Chris and Chef Hatchet arrive on jet skis. "Did someone say my beatiful name?!" said Chris.

"Again with drugging our food?!" Dakota exclaimed.

"What someone had to do it for today's challenge!" said Chris.

(Static)

Skylar: to anyone out if you're watching this show. Don't sign up for it because you'll be more like a human cartoon. It hurts man.

(Static)

Trent: but you'll probably ignore the warning anyway. But that's your funeral.

(Static)

"More torture for us." Andrew whispered to Harold.

"Anyway first part of the challenge is to get to the island before the other teams do. The winning team will get a advantage for part 2." said Chris.

"Piece of cake." said Briar. Then they hear a giant roar coming from the island.

"What was that?" Noah asked in fear.

"Your challenge begins now!" said Chris then he and Chef Hatchet take off.

"I got an idea! Brick help pull the sign off!" said Logan.

"Yes sir!" said Brick and helped Logan get the sign out of the ground.

"Alright, Duncan, Gwen, Alejandro, Noah, Scott, Dawn and I will push the raft." said Logan.

"I'm not going in the water, there could be sharks in there!" Scott exclaimed.

On the tricking tikis' raft Jo sees what the maniac macaws are doing and gives her a idea. "Bionic woman get that sign out!" said Jo.

"Sure thing." said Stacy and struggles to rip the sign out of the ground but she yanks it out and loses her grip on the sign. "Opps!" said Stacy.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Jo exclaimed,

(Static)

Stacy: I feel bad for throwing the challenge, but we have to get rid of Jo.

(Static)

Dakota rips the sign off the raft. "Alright Mike, Tyler, Jason, Alexis jump in the water and push this raft!" Dakota commanded her teammates and the four boys did what she said. Mike, Tyler, Jason and Alexis start pushing the raft.

Back on the Maniac macaws raft Scott decided to stay on the raft where it's safe. "This makes you less of a man Scott." said Skylar.

"Fang could be in the water." said Scott.

"Whatever." said Skylar.

(Flash)

The maniac macaws have reached the shore first, then vicious volcanos came in and finally the tricking tikis. "Ok we made it in second place not bad." said Dakota sounding worried with a smile on her face.

"Not bad?! They get the advantage!" Heather exclaimed.

"Izzy you have been replaced." Harold whispered to Izzy.

(Static)

Izzy: nobody out crazies Izzy! NOBODY!

(Static)

Dakota: (rubbing her hands and fidgeting) we made in second place that's not bad. At least it won't bring back those memories of Dakotazoid.

(Static)

Dawn: Dakota's aura has been acting strange since the beginning of the challenge. I need to figure it out.

(Static)

"I'm glad you can all make it!" said Chris sitting in a helicopter with Chef Hatchet piloting the helicopter.

"Next time put some mattresses on the rafts!" said Alexis.

"I'll remember that for next time." said Chris. "Anyway for part 2 of the challenge. You have to reach the research center before the other team and avoid some friends."

Then all three teams hear someone from the bushes and then a Compsognathus comes out. Alexis screams and hides behind Geoff. "Get that thing away from me!" Alexis screamed.

"But Alex it's cute." said Lindsey walking up to the little dinosaur. Then a few more Compsognathus' come out and attack Lindsey and drag her in the bushes.

"Lindsey!" Tyler shouted.

(Static)

Chris: don't worry folks they're not real they're robots. They're be controlled by Chef and the interns.

(Static)

Alexis: (in the fetal position) Dinosaurs scared the crap out of me. Even the fossils at the museums. They'll eat me.

(Static)

Trinity: This is gonna harder than I thought.

(Static)

"Well at least they're not Dinobots." said Logan and no one laughed. "(Sighs) They're the robot dinosaurs from transformers 4." Then everyone understood Logan.

"I knew what you were talking about." said Duncan.

"Maniac macaws you get a map and compass." said Chris and tossed a map and compass to Courtney. "Your challenge starts now."

(Flash)

The tricking tikis are walking through the jungle and they all have worried looks on their faces. "I heard that there are these dinosaurs that split in your face." said Justin worried.

"You serious?!" Anne Maria asked.

"Yeah." said Justin.

"If those splitting lizards show up, I'll give them a taste of their of medicine." said Stacy.

"Good luck with that." said Anne Maria. "You can fight off those mini raptors."

"Actually those are called Compsognathus, they're the smallest dinosaur there is. They travel in packs and feast on meat and bugs." said Harold.

"Hey why don't you just shut up!" said Jo. Thanks to Jo's outburst it got the attention of a T. rex and it chases the team down.

(Static)

Eva: thanks a lot Jo!

(Static)

Harold: Jo has to go!

(Static)

Stacy: I'm gonna kill her.

(Static)

The Maniac macaws are running through the jungle until they see two jeeps. "Hey those are jeeps. We can drive them to the finish line." said Trinity.

"Good idea Trinity." said Brick. They enter the jeeps and drive away.

(Flash)

The vicious volcanos are running as fast as they can to the research center. "We're almost there right?" Alexis asked worried.

"I don't know, maybe." Dakota guessed.

"Well the shore we got on was the same shore we got on at the beginning of the episode, so we should be close." said Briar.

"Are you sure about that?" Zoey asked.

(Static)

Briar: My I.Q is 100.99. I know what I'm doing.

(Static)

Alexis: Briar's smart, too smart. If I ask her to join my alliance with Jason she'll know that I'll be using her. I'm on a pros and cons list.

(Static)

Then the vicious volcanos hear the ground shaking a herd of triceptops are heading straight to the team. "Run!" Mike cried out. The vicious volcanos start running away from the stampee.

(Flash)

The maniac macaws are still driving to the research center, until they see the tricking tikis running away from a T. rex. "Oh crap." said Katie.

"Duncan floor it!" said Gwen.

Duncan pressed the gas pedal as hard as he can to get away from the T. rex. "There's the research center!" said Courtney.

Justin was running as fast as he can until he trips on a root and lands in the mud and leaves a black eye. "My face my beautiful face!" Justin cried out.

"Leave him he's weak!" said Jo.

The tricking Tikis make it to the researched while the manic macaws jeeps stopped, the two teams enter the research center, then the vicious volcanos got to the research center last. "Aw man we lost!" said Zoey.

"That's right losers pick your mistake!" said Jo.

"Actually Jo the Maniac macaws made it here first. So your team is on the chopping block." said Chris.

"What no!" said Jo. Dani and Stacy smirked at each other knowing that it's time to put their plan into action.

(Elimnation cermoney)

"Alright you know the rules, whoever doesn't recieve a coconut is out for good." said Chris. "Trent, B, Izzy, Eva, Anne Maria, Harold, LeShawna, DJ, Lightning, Cameron, Dani, Andrew, and Stacy you're all safe."

The final two are Jo and Justin. "Two tikis, one coconut left. The final coconut goes to." Jo has her arms crossed with no worries while Justin just sits and stares at the coconut. "Jo, you're safe." said Chris.

"What you voted looks over her!?" Justin exclaimed.

"Sorry Justin you're hot, but now you're not." said Anne Maria.

(Cannon of shame)

Justin was loaded in the cannon of shame. "Any last words?" Chris asked. Before Justin could say anything Chris fired the cannon and screams until it fades.

"Well there goes the good looking one." said Chris. "Who will be voted off? Will Dakota act insane again? Find out next time on total... Drama...Paradise!"

(Voting cam)

Andrew: so long Jo!

(Static)

Anne Maria: Sorry cutie, but you have to go.

(Static)

B: (holds a picture of Justin with a red x on it)

(Static)

Cameron: I vote for Jo.

(Static)

DJ: Jo is still mean

(Static)

Dani: Jo nuff said!

(Static)

Eva: Justin he's a big baby!

(Static)

Harold: Jo is bossy.

(Static)

Izzy: it's payback time Justin!

(Static)

Justin: I pick Jo.

(Static)

LeShawna: Jo is a pain in the butt. But sorry Justin.

(Static)

Lightning: Lightning wants Justin out. He's a big baby!

(Static)

Stacy: Bye bye Jo

(Static)

Trent: this is for voting me off back in season 2!

(Static)

**Eliminated: Staci, Owen, Bridgette, Billy, Sadie, Justin**

**Remaining teams**

**Tricking tikis: Anne Maria, Lightning, Jo, Stacy, Andrew, Harold, DJ, Izzy, Cameron, Trent, B, Eva, LeShawna, and Dani.**

**Maniac Macaws: Duncan, Scott, Courtney, Gwen, Skylar, Sydney, Brick, Logan, Noah, Dawn, Beth, Alejandro, Trinity, and Katie .**

**Vicious volcanos: Mike, Zoey, Dakota, Sam, Tyler, Lindsey, Jason, Heather, Briar, Ray, Alexis, Geoff, Cody and Sierra.**

**Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
